In the field of display, especially in the field of small and medium size mobile display products, the consumer's demands for display quality are increasing, which promotes the thin film transistor liquid crystal display TFT-LCD as the representative of the flat panel display to continuously pursue a higher display effect, thus improving the display PPI becomes the development trend. With the improvement of the PPI, the size of the TFT driving unit is becoming smaller, which results in higher precision and smaller error requirement in the TFT manufacturing process. Therefore, it is difficult to control the TFT characteristics and parasitic capacitance of the TFT driving unit, thus it is difficult to improve and control the crosstalk and other adverse factors of the display. The crosstalk of the TFT-LCD is associated with the process design, process procedure and so on of the TFT-LCD. Crosstalk can be categorized into a horizontal crosstalk and a vertical crosstalk according to phenomena and mechanisms. In order to solve many problems of process procedure, the crosstalk caused by the parasitic capacitance is improved through a pixel-driven compensation in the industry. Since the liquid crystal molecules driven by a DC voltage may be polarized to lead to an image residual, the signal for driving pixels drives the liquid crystal molecules using a method of alternating voltages having positive and negative polarities. According to different polarity inversions, the pixel driving signal mainly has frame inversion mode, column inversion mode, row inversion mode, and dot inversion mode (especially, 2 dots inversion mode). Column inversion and dot inversion are more widely used due to the advantages of display effect, driving ability and other comprehensive factors.
Generally, column inversion has advantages of good display effect, strong driving ability, lower power, etc., but column inversion has the same voltage polarity in a vertical direction, thus there is no inhibition of the vertical crosstalk, and the vertical crosstalk is apt to occur. The dot inversion (such as 1 dot inversion, 2 dots inversion, 4 dots inversion, 8 dots inversion and so on, and usually 2 dots inversion) driving is capable of solving/eliminating the vertical crosstalk caused by the TFT parasitic capacitance by changing the polarity of the driving voltage in the vertical direction, thus the dot inversion driving is usually used to solve the vertical crosstalk problem which may be not solved by the column inversion. However, one disadvantage of the dot inversion drive is that the driving ability of the signal is relatively weak, so that when the display is driven by the dot inversion, there may be an abnormality problem under certain conditions due to the insufficient driving ability.
Conventional TFT-LCD driving mode using a fixed mode (such as constantly using the column or dot inversion), but different driving methods have their own shortcomings, so the display trends to show the corresponding adverse results in certain situations. For example, many TFT-LCDs are prone to the vertical crosstalk under the column inversion, and similarly, the horizontal crosstalk easily occurs under the row inversion. If the dot inversion is constantly used, the display may have an abnormal display problem in pictures due to the driving ability.